


Vampire Shotglass

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blood, F/M, Menstrual blood, Menstrual cup, Menstruation, Mooncup, Periods, btvs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little craziness around what a vampire would make of menstrual blood, (particularly when he can no longer get the kind he’s used to), and specifically what he would make of his lover wearing a menstrual cup. Season 6 Buffy and Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Shotglass

Feeling numb at the end of a long shift at the Doublemeat Palace, Buffy walked slowly up the path to her house, a half-forgotten and rapidly cooling burger held at her side.  
She paused before the steps, hearing before she saw the tree’s shadow beside her materialise into Spike and a cloud of cigarette smoke. She could tell by the way he stood and looked at her why he was there. She knew there was no big emergency, but she still felt the need to check.

“What do you want, Spike?” she said, putting all of the day’s irritation and tiredness into her voice.

“Slayer,” he said, undeterred, “You know exactly what I want. Same thing I always want. Same thing you do.”

And before she knew it, they were pressed together against the tree, as its shadows embraced the both of them. Hands under each other’s clothes, burger forgotten on the ground. His cool, firm hands were inside her top, across her stomach, down her back, inside her pants, between her legs and then she felt her breath catch as he slipped his fingers inside of her.

And then all of a sudden he was hardly touching her at all. “What was that?”

“What?” she asked, looking around, expecting trouble.

“No,” he said with exaggerated care, “What was that?”

“Oh,” she laughed as realisation dawned. She had forgotten about it. “My cup. Mooncup,” she added to a still blank expression. “Period protection … made of silicone … alternative to a tampon …” thinking; I know he’s a man, and he’s been dead for a long time, but he has to know …?

And then she watched as his face rearranged itself into rapidly changing expressions of comprehension, surprise and finally something she couldn’t read at all, as he very slowly said, “You have a cup full of blood inside you.”

She shrugged her jacket back on to her shoulders and did up her pants, “Well, yeah.”

“Fuck me,” he said, in surprise.

Even as she knew she could hardly blame him for not being personally familiar with a mooncup, Buffy still felt obscurely annoyed by this whole reaction.

“Can’t,” she said abruptly, “Cup’s in the way,” and started to push past him towards the house. He grabbed her arms and kissed her again; deep and slow and urgent at the same time.

As she pushed him away he looked at her again and she still couldn’t read his expression. There was a kind of hunger there (two kinds of hunger, actually) and a kind of .. amazement, or something.

“I just … We could … How ...”

“Your sentence has too many beginnings and not enough endings” she noted as she picked up the Doublemeat Palace bag with its now cold and slightly flattened burger.

“Oh come on!” he said, exasperated. “You may like to block this part out, but I am still a vampire and you can’t expect a vampire not to react to blood.”

“There is no blood, it’s all sealed away.”

“Right, just sitting there in your ... inside you, in a little cup! Why would I ever react to the idea of that?”

“Uh!” she said, exasperated, thinking; I’m not saving it for you.

“Can you taste the difference?” she wondered out loud and then just as suddenly wished she hadn’t.

“I don’t know,” he said slowly, “I’ve never …”

“No,” she cut him off. “This is not a thing that’s happening. I’m leaving now.”

And to her amazement he let her go, staring after her with that same unreadable expression on his face.

-

Five minutes later Willow came home. “What’s with Spike?” she wondered, “He was just standing out there staring at nothing.”

“What some kind of ghost, or something?” asked Dawn.

“No, it was him. I said hello and he was going to say something, but then he just snarled at me and walked off.”

Dawn just shrugged.

Buffy said nothing.

-

She emptied her cup as she got ready for bed. As she poured the bright red blood away and rinsed the cup clean, she thought again of that unreadable expression on Spike’s face and realised it had been something like awe.

Blood is life, he’d said once. If that was true of the blood that flowed through all their veins then it had to be true for the blood her cup held as well; this blood generated every month just in case it was needed to sustain a newly created life.

_Whatever_ , she thought, too tired to care. Blood is blood. We all bleed, just some of us more regularly than others. As she washed her hands she was glad again of the mooncup that let her forget about that blood for a whole shift. But at the same time, she knew with a fierce certainty that whatever this thing was with Spike, wherever it went; her cup and the blood it held was one thing she would never share with him.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wanting to find out more about menstrual cups, there is a general introduction here: [wikihow.com/Decide-About-Using-a-Menstrual-Cup](http://www.wikihow.com/Decide-About-Using-a-Menstrual-Cup) and some information on Moon Cups specifically here: [mooncup.co.uk/about-the-mooncup.html](http://www.mooncup.co.uk/about-the-mooncup.html).


End file.
